


Lost in You

by RasielHasu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasielHasu/pseuds/RasielHasu
Summary: Sloan was a mother and a wife before the end of the world. She had everything, once everything fell apart. She took on another role of leader navigating her family through and surviving. They met a group that ends up taking everything Sloan loves away. Sloan runs after the death of her family. She gets as far as Virginia and this is where she meets the Saviors.





	Lost in You

It felt like ages until a building finally came into view and Sloan felt herself sigh in relief. She quickened her pace to get the house as quick as she could. She stepped up on the front porch and walked in the house. She pulled her knife out and checked the house for the dead.  
After making sure there was no one here alive or dead she made for the kitchen to see if she could find some food or other supplies. She was running low and every little bit mattered. She checked cupboard after cupboard only to find cans of fruit and vegetables. 

She jumped up on the counter and pulled out her knife opening the can and dug her fingers in grabbing the peaches and eating them. Once done she threw the can down and jumped off the counter walking into the living room. 

She looked around the place. It was mess, the people who had lived here had to have left in hurry. She could still remember the day it started broadcasting on the news. The day the world ended, and everyone’s number one goal was to survive. 

She walked over and flipped the couch over it was lying on it back. It was torn and some of the stuffing was showing but it didn’t matter as long as she could sleep. The sun would be down soon and she was beyond tired. She looked out the window and saw a few of dead walking around. She pulled the curtain closed so they didn’t see her. She opened her backpack and pulled out the makeshift blanket and laid on the couch. 

She could honestly sleep for days. The thing was she couldn’t. If she did she could risk being found and that was the last thing she needed.  
Sloan closed her eyes and let sleep take over always keeping one eye open. She never let herself fall completely asleep. She couldn’t risk the dead ones coming in and attacking. 

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of trucks woke Sloan from her sleep. She sat up quickly and pulled her gun from under the cushion her head had rested on. She crept to the window and peaked out of it. Keeping herself hidden so she wouldn’t be seen she watched as several men exited the trucks. It was the lead truck she kept her eyes on. 

Sloan watched as the door opened and a man stepped out. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw who it was. She recognized the curly sandy blonde hair on his head. She ducked down and took a deep breath. She crawled back to her back and packed it back up. She pulled it onto her back and slowly but quietly made her way to the back of the house. 

With her gun held in front of her she made sure the safety was off and the gun was still loaded. A precaution her father had taught her when he was still on the force. 

Sloan kept her eyes on the door in the front as she walked. Once in the kitchen she opened the back door and looked out carefully before exiting the house. 

She stepped out and kept close to the house keeping her back against and her eyes every which way to make sure no one spotted her. There had to be at least a dozen men out there including him. 

She took one last glance behind her before she stepped around the corner. 

“Watch your back Sloan,” She muttered to herself. Slowly she walked along the side of the house. 

“We are not leaving here until we have searched every last inch and she is found,” a loud voice boomed. She stilled and quickly peaked around the corner men were heading toward where she was. She quickly traded her gun for her knife. 

She watched as he went in the opposite direction. She smiled and waited until one his men got closer to her. She said a little prayer in her mind and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and letting out. 

She heard the footsteps gaining on her. She repositioned the knife in her hand quickly grabbed the man. She shoved him against the wall and pushed her forearm into his throat to stop him from calling out.

“You!” He whispered. 

“Yes me, what are you doing here?” she asked him. 

“Looking for you,” he responded. 

“Why?” She questioned, her brow furrowed together and she pressed harder on the man’s throat. 

“He wants you home where you belong,” He told her. His voice harsh and hoarse due to her pressing on his vocal cords.

“I am not going back,” She said stabbing the man in the head. She wasn’t going to risk him coming back here and seeing her. She had worked too hard to get away for her to get caught now. She looked around the corner and found men and dead roaming the street. There was no way she was going to go out on the main road the best way would be to leave through the woods that surrounded the small town. Turning and stepping over the body of the man she had just killed. She made for the back way. 

“Who are you,” She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face another one of his men. He lunged when he saw who it was. She swiftly moved out of the way which caused the man to trip. He landed on his stomach and Sloan quickly kicked him in the gut. 

“He isn’t going to stop until you are back Sloan you might as well give up now,” the man said, she reached down and repeated the action she had done on the previous man. She quickly moved from the body and made for the trees.

She weaved in and out until she came across a trail. She kept on running, she would not stop until she was miles away from him. She had no idea how he had found her. She was careful she made sure she didn’t leave a trail. 

The only thing that mattered was that he didn’t find her. 

~*~*~*~*~

Daniel’s eyes scanned the small little town. She had to be here and he wouldn’t leave until there was some sign that she had been her. He ran hand through his sandy blonde and down his long face. She had played him once before and he wasn’t going to let her do it again.  
Sloan was smart he’d give her that, but he wasn’t going let her get away from him again. 

“Sir,” One of his men called him. He walked in the direction of a house that it’s curtains closed tightly. He walked through the door and noticed that it seemed disturbed recently. She had been here. He walked back through to the kitchen where the back door was wide open. He exited and saw instantly that one of his men was lying there dead. A wound to the head.


End file.
